I will rise
by Lt. Elizabeth Alenko
Summary: This story is about Erinza, her journey as a padawan and as a person. Pm to maybe be part of this and in need of beta. I hope you love it. May become a M rated if someone would love to help with that. Does that place when Obi Wan is a padawan
1. Info on erinza

This is my description for my main charactor Erinza, I am in a roleplaying fourm for this story and are asking for help. PM if you would like to help prefered if you had a gmail.

Name: Erinza Alzir

Age: 19

Gender: Female

Species: Argacian (arr-gay-sia) fish/human

Appearance: ( Human form ) Short black hair with little streaks of blue, Very Pale , 5'1", (Fish/human form) [happens when wet] skin is light blue, hair turns to light purple with yellow and blue streaks. Grows tiny little fins on ears and Fins on her forearm and legs when wet.

Personality: Erinza is a very curisious, very smart, werid, shy, kind, and rambles alot. She loves to learn about other species and the past [ mostly jedi history ]. Keeps mostly to herself. Loves to learn new info from the assignments she used to get with her late master. Often thinks about what life would of been like for her if she wasn't a jedi.

Abilities: Forced Sensitive

Classification (Jedi, Senator, etc): Padawan

Other (home planet, history, etc): Erinza was born to one of the many rulers of her homeworld which as been long forgotten about {Melida} . Her mother found out that Erinza was force sensitive at the age of 1 when she accidently made many of her fathers holopads float around his office and caused to fall and break. She fleed with her daughter to Hoth to protect her from the empire and from her father. When her mother and many other refugees were killed a jedi spotted Erinza among the refugees that survived. Feeling that she was strong in the force. The mysterious jedi brought Erinza to Coruscant to become a jedi. Since then she has never saw this mysterious jedi who brought her here. She has proven her self many times and mastered the double sided lightsaber which she found out about in one of her many days researching. Her master was also killed when his command ship was blown up by the empire. Her master was like a fatherly figure to her and she would never forget him.


	2. Prolouge

Prolouge

"Now sweetie stay put while mommy goes and gets your food". This was the third time Erinza has tried to escaped her father office in the last 5 minutes. Erinza wanted to explore since she was always kept away from the other people. She was unhappy because she did not understand why they would not let her explore. She had no clue about the possible danger she was in because of what her father was. Erinza knew no better since she was only a year old. She got very mad and threw her had in the air not knowing what she just did.

When her mother came back with Erinza's food she found all of her husbands holopads floating in the air. They were going in all directions. She looked down at her child who was making the holopads float and noticed that she was forced senitive. When she got her little girl attention the holopads fell and shattered all over the floor. Her mother was scared for if anyone knew about this they would be forced to give her up to the empire or worse.

Her mother knew that the empire was bad but her husband did not believe in that. She wanted her daughter to have a save life where she would not have to worry bout her daughter getting hurt. But now since she found out that her daughter is force senitive she can no longer have that. She knew that if she didnt want her daughter to become a sith she had to run away with her daughter somewhere safe. She grabbed her daughter and went home to pack.

As they grew closer to Hoth, where Erinza's mother chose to go Erinza got more and more confused. She wondered where her father was and where her mother was taking her. Her mother took the precautions and changed her full name and her daughter's last name. Before she met her husband she was a scientist on Hoth and had a secured place to live and to work. She finally felt like all was fine and safe. But she knew that it would not last for long. This was the first and final place her mother could take and protect her at for her time was coming to a end.

A year or so later

Jedi POV

As I walked throught the now destoryed building that was dedicated to science I saw the many lifeless bodies who had died from the freezing cold and bullet wounds. As I got closer and closer to the housing part of the building I saw more bodies. I opened the door to one of the houses and hear crying.

As I rushed to the noise I saw a little girl. She looked no younger than two years old maybe a year and a half. I felt the the force coming off of her. As i picked her up I saw a tag that said who she was and everything I needed to know about her. As I warmed her up on the way back to camp I read more into the note and saw that she wanted her daughter to be safe and I knew that the jedi temple would be the safest place for her. As I got back on the ship and headed for Courscant I realized her she was.

There was a warrant for the arrest of the person who took the daughter and wife of a ruler in Imperial space and knew that this kid was it. As I handed the child off to Master Yoda i wished that this girl would be protected and safe. I told her that one day we would meet again. After saying that i left the temple and back out to protect the republic.


End file.
